


Accidents Happen

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cock Stuffing, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Gen, Lingerie, Music, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sounding, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Exhibitionism/voyeurism, Deepthroating, Stripping, Lingerie, Public Sex
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Accidents Happen

There were times Dandelion really loved his job.

It was freeing, sleeping with a different person (or persons) every night, and it meant he got to try new things that even he might not have thought of. Certainly it had its downsides, but for the most part, he really, really loved it.

He had favorite customers, of course, Geralt being at the top of the list, but he usually knew when the Witcher was coming. That was what made it so exciting when he showed up unannounced.

Dandelion was performing in the main room of the brothel, wearing nothing but a pair of silver nipple clamps, a delicate chain running between them. Perched on a chair, his cock covered only by his lute, he played and sang to the gathering crowd. He was joined on stage only by Daisy, who played the part of the Fishmonger’s daughter. It was tradition, to host an auction when a new girl joined. She wasn’t a virgin, but she was something new and exciting. Men would be lining up to be the first of the regulars to claim her. 

_“Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger_

_Come quell your daughter's hunger-”_

It was highly tempting to stare at Geralt, but he knew the Witcher wouldn’t appreciate the extra attention, so instead he merely tossed him a wink to let him know he’d seen him - sulking in the shadows - then continued singing. Geralt merely nodded and sipped from the wine glass in his hand.

_“To pull on my horn_

_As it rises in the morn-”_

On queue, Daisy dropped to her knees at his feet. Dandelion lifted his lute, exposing his hard cock to the excited cheers of the crowd, and dramatically swung one leg over Daisy’s shoulder.

_“For 'tis naught, but bad luck_

_To fuck with a puck-”_

Across the room, Geralt rolled his eyes. Dandelion wrapped both his legs around Daisy’s neck in response, pulling her closer and forcing himself all the way down her throat. She didn’t even hesitate, just swallowed around him and continued.

_Lest your grandkid be born_

_A hairy young faun_

_Bleating and braying all day, hey ho_

Sweat was starting to bead on Dandelion’s forehead. He tried to keep his eyes on the auidence at the front of the room, knowing he ought to be putting on a good show in hopes that someone would pay a good price for Daisy, but it was truly difficult to concentrate on much of anything when he could feel yellow eyes boring into him from the shadows.

_“The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba_

_The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba_

_The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba_

_The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba ba-“_

He made it through the first rendition of the chorus easily enough, managing to keep himself together enough to keep singing, egging the auidence into singing along, laughing and cheering.

But by the start of the second chorus he couldn’t manage to pull in enough air, dropping his head back and moaning wantonly as her skilled tongue wrapped around his cock, her fingers rubbing his balls.

Thankfully the auidence knew the words, and they continued without him, clapping happily in tune to the music from the piano as Dandelion’s lute playing faltered.

He panted for breath as his climax neared, digging his fingers into the edge of his stool to stop from falling. Just as the music ended, he came down her throat. Daisy swallowed every last drop, then stood and turned to the auidence, opening her mouth to show off that she’d been successful.

They cheered and screamed.

Dandelion had only a few seconds to compose himself before he leapt to his feet, his lute hanging in front of him as the only bit of modesty he could afford, and started the bidding.

True to his prediction, Daisy did fetch a good price (despite Dandelion’s distractions) and as the winner paid Margot Dandelion sunk into a plush chair to compose himself.

“And what about the auctioneer?” murmured a soft voice in his ear. “Is he up for bidding?”

“I doubt you could afford me,” he sniffed.

“Margot says otherwise,” Geralt promised. “You’re already mine for the evening.”

“Oh, gods yes.” Dandelion grabbed him and dragged him eagerly toward the steps, up to his room.

Once inside, Geralt made himself at home, sinking into one of the plush chairs in Dandelion’s room. The bard glanced between his legs hopefully, but let out a disappointed sigh. The Witcher smelled of wine already, clearly he’d been in a tavern, not on a contract, before visiting Dandelion.

“A show like that and you’re not even hard?” Dandelion asked in disbelief. “Gods, I’m a failure.”

Geralt gave him a sad smile. “It’s not your fault.”

He snorted and poured them both a glass of wine, offering one to Geralt, then plopping into the Witcher’s lap.

“What was the show all about?”

“Daisy is the newest act,” Dandelion explained. “She’s a contortionist with an abnormally large labia.”

“Sounds… interesting.”

Dandelion smiled. “Margot’s got to do something, one of the brothel’s up the road has triplet girls, and another has twin boys. Identical.”

“Ah,” said Geralt, clearly not seeing the appeal.

“You haven’t tried it,” the bard argued. “Margot loaned me to the owner of the twin’s brothel for one of his shows. Imagine it Geralt: me, onstage, chained to a table, a cock in my mouth and one in my ass, hot wax from a chandelier dripping on all three of us. I was playing the part of a disobedient slave, so I’d been flogged and barely stretched before hand.” The memory sent a shiver through him. “Gods it hurt so much.”

Geralt studied his face. “But good?”

“Amazing,” Dandelion promised. He took another sip of his wine and leaned against Geralt.

“Is there anything you haven’t tried?” Geralt snorted.

Dandelion cocked his head thoughtfully. “Hmm, well… uh- Oh! I know! I’ve never tried sounding.”

“What?”

“It’s where you put a metal rod up the urethra.”

Geralt choked. “That’s supposed to be enjoyable?” he asked in disbelief.

“That’s what I’m told.” He took another gulp of his wine, finishing the glass, and sat it aside. “Shall we find out?”

For a moment, the Witcher looked almost hesitant, but Dandelion bumped his head against him and he smiled. “Alright, bard.”

He bounced off Geralt’s lap and went in search of supplies. Once he had what he needed, he sprawled out on the bed, sitting the oil and the metal bar on his stomach.

Geralt sat between his legs, looking curious. “What do I do?”

“You put that,” Dandelion pointed at the metal bar he’d found, “in that-” he pointed to his penis.

“Lovely,” said Geralt dryly. “Thank you for the information.”

Dandelion wrapped his legs loosely around Geralt’s hips. The Witcher stroked him a bit, just to let him harden enough so that he wasn’t completely flaccid, then dribbled the oil liberally over Dandelion.

The bard settled back with a smile.

He rubbed the slit at the end of Dandelion’s cock, then lined up the thin piece of metal. For a moment he waited in silence, then he slowly pressed it in, just the very end, watching Dandelion’s face.

The bard made a strange face as he adjusted to the pressure, then nodded. “Ooh, a bit more I think,” he said.

Geralt pressed the rod in deeper and Dandelion had to resist the urge to buck up into him. “More,” he pleaded.

“I- I think it’s stuck,” Geralt said with a frown.

Dandelion cocked his head. “Push it a bit further,” he said, wiggling his hips slightly. “It- it feels good-”

Geralt obeyed and pushed a bit more just as Dandelion pressed his hips up. Something in their combined movement made the rod shift and Dandelion panicked, shrieking and lurching, only shifting it further.Pain shot up his cock, making him yelp and squeal. Swearing Geralt ripped his hands back, only to grab the end of the toy once again as his partner shouted, “Out! Out!”

Geralt pulled the toy out frantically, cupping Dandelion’s cock in his hand. “Tell me what’s happened,” he pleaded. “Dandelion-“

“Oh gods- oh fuck- oh shit-” he babbled. “Blood, Geralt, am I bleeding?”

He ran his thumb over the end of Dandelion’s cock, and shook his head. “No. I don’t smell blood.” He cupped his hand over the back of Dandelion’s head and pulled him up into his lap.

“Do you need a doctor? I will take you, Dandelion, don’t worry about the cost.”

“No, Geralt, no, the pain is mostly gone, I- I think it just went down wrong is all.” The bard leaned his head back and groaned, closing his eyes. “Yeah, not my kink, I think. Oh! That rhymes.”

Geralt shook his head in disbelief, then pushed his nose into Dandelion’s hair. “I’m sorry Dandelion-”

“Pshaw!” said the bard. “It, I really don’t think you’ve hurt me, and look on the bright side, if a customer asks me, I know to say no.” He shifted around a bit, until he was more comfortable on Geralt’s lap. “I do think I shall tell Margot I’m done for the night-”

“I paid for the entire night,” Geralt said quietly, “you can go home whenever you please.”

“Oh good. But I’d prefer to stay with you, if it’s all the same.” He preferred to stay in the brothel, as it were. The bed was far more comfortable than the one in his apartment, and he didn’t feel like walking very far.

“I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t start bleeding.”

“Well our desires can certainly both work out, it seems.”

“They can,” Geralt agreed quietly, rubbing Dandelion’s shoulder.


End file.
